


cope

by sebsterianart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, shance, theres probably some mistakes in this but its 3am and im too tired to care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebsterianart/pseuds/sebsterianart
Summary: shiro isnt doing Too Good but thats ok, lance is there to help





	cope

**Author's Note:**

> i just sorta wrote this to cope ?? hence the title lol

Lance cupped his hands around his mouth as he entered the home, announcing his arrival while shutting the door.

  
"Shiro?"

  
The boy kicked off his shoes before wondering around the house, stopping at the kitchen with a worried expression as he saw Shiro leaning over the counter haphazardly, face in his arms and a knife strained tight in his right hand, a discarded half-chopped vegetable over to the side.

  
Lance frowned, looking over the rest of the kitchen before approaching him, gently resting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey,"

  
Shiro jumped at the touch, his movements slow as he took the time to process what was happening. Lance noticed his quick anxious breaths and unfocused eyes, reaching over to take the knife from his hands and help him stand properly.

  
"Hey- you're okay, you're fine. Look at me." He gently placed a hand onto his boyfriend's cheek, running his thumb over the flesh as the male blinked, gaze slowly coming back into focus, though he wasn't yet fully there.

  
Lance smiled quietly, letting Shiro take his time as he helped him into a seated position, sitting cross-legged next to him afterwards with a hand on his shoulder.

  
"Do you remember what happened?"

  
Shiro swallowed thickly, his mouth dry. Lance wondered how long he'd been there till he had found him.

  
The man licked his lips before answering, bringing a hand to his face dazedly. "No,,I was,,I was just- making dinner,,"

  
Lance nodded, looking around at the unfinished meal. "I can see that. Do you need help?"

  
Shiro's expression turned somewhat pained, him looking away to contemplate before nodding silently, distancing himself from his lover as he stood off the floor.

  
"Easy now," Lance coaxed, hands near his sides but not fully touching him, not wanting to distract him from his journey back to reality.

  
He nodded, taking a deep breath in before shutting his eyes for the moment. Lance took this as a chance to start finishing the meal up, going over to the sink and washing his hands as Shiro watched, lost in thought.

  
Though he didn't mind, flashing a small smile towards his way before taking the discarded vegetable and tossing it away, getting a fresh one and beginning to prepare it.

  
Most of the prep went on in silence, Lance making sure to glance over at his lover every once in a while to check up on him, finding a confused Shiro every time he did.

  
Though that didn't discourage him from making sure to show his support as he went through the motions of making dinner, his skills from many years of experience in his old household coming in handy.

  
He heard a forced intake of breath behind him, a stutter following it.

  
"Lance, I'm,,,I'm sorry," Shiro's tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he spoke, his words strained and slow. "you shouldn't have to take care of me like this,,,,"

  
Lance scoffed, waving it off, though he made sure to acknowledge it.

  
"Nah. I like taking care of you-"

  
"Not,,,,not like **_this_**." His voice turned desperate, making the boy stop.

  
"Lance,,,I-I,,,I should've been better by now." He brought his flesh hand to himself, running it over his face. "You,,,,you didn't sign up for this-"

  
"Bullshit." Lance dropped his spatula, walking over to Shiro and taking his prosthetic hand into his own. "Shiro,,you take care of me, too, you know?" The boy's gaze dropped as he went on. "When I get self-conscious, or when I'm too tired to come out of my room. Hell, you were- you were making dinner for me, you realize?" He nervously fidgeted with the smooth surface before entwining their fingers, forcing his eyes back up.

  
"That's,,how relationships work. It's okay." Lance went quiet for a moment, taking in Shiro's expression, watching how the man's grey eyes became filled with tears before they poured down his face.

  
Lance let go of his hand to hug him, stroking Shiro's back as he quietly sobbed.

  
"I love you." He reminded, pulling away some to kiss the top of Shiro's hair, greyed from his trauma.

  
Shiro sniffed in reply, eyes cast down as he pulled away from him fully, filling his lungs shakily before sighing.

  
Lance smiled before going over to turn the burner off, taking the pan away from the heat and resting it on the stove.

  
"Now, how about some dinner? It looks pretty awesome, if you ask me." He held the frying pan out to show off what he'd made, wiggling his eyebrows to lighten the mood.

  
Shiro snorted quietly at the gesture, finally coming back down as he wiped his shirt over his face.

  
"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i self-project a lot onto shiro when it comes to his mental illness so this is. really personal and based on some experiences ive had with my own ptsd and other bad stuff  
> so if u relate too and read this i hope it makes/made you feel better maybe. lance loves u and so do i
> 
>  
> 
> heres my tumblr if you ever wanna chat; http://sebsterianart.tumblr.com/
> 
> laters, my dudes


End file.
